


Young ones

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha Romanov, Mutant Clint Barton, Parent Maria Hill, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are deaged and might just be the ones to reunite two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young ones

Steve could not believe this had happened. His Secret Avengers were investigating strange happenings in Norway where an alien object had been found.

They had been operating in secret for 5 months now. Natasha had joined them a few weeks after everything had happened. 

Clint and Natasha had extracted the object when it had exploded.

And now they had two toddlers who were their teammates.

Steve looked down at the small blonde boy who was sleeping in his arms. Clint could not have been more than 3. Plus they had found out Clint was a mutant with forcefield and telekinesis. He enjoyed moving stuff but due to being young wasn't good at controlling it.

Wanda had a small red haired girl in her arms. Natasha had snuggled upto Wanda and had fallen asleep. 

Steve could not deny, they were cute. But all of them were fugitives and this could make them vulnerable. Plus none of them knew much about the assassin's childhood. 

Steve wished Maria was here. But their relationship had broken away when he stood against the Accords. Plus he and Sharon had given it a try before the young Carter admitted to liking Sam.

Maria was still working fir Tony but he knew she would help.

Steve will give her a call. 

Clint snuggled up to him more and le out a yawn. 

Steve smiled and gently kissed his forehead.


End file.
